Yzak's Revenge
by Princess KoKo
Summary: Yzak has been thinking of a way to get back at Kira and has finally come up with the perfect plan. How well can he really fight when the one he loves is missing?


Yzak's Revenge

"Why are we here?" Athrun asked Yzak. Athrun was normally in charge but Yzak begged for a chance to lead. Yzak had been depressed lately so Athrun thought nothing of it and let him but now he was wishing that he hadn't. Since they were climbing the ArcAngel's side, Yzak was most likely planning an attack on Kira, his sworn enemy and Athrun's once best friend. They were currently climbing up the north side of the ArcAngel and had yet to be caught. They were on their way to the deck where Athrun had no idea what would happen. Yzak wasn't very forth coming with information on his mission. Since he'd become the temporary leader he'd been overly quiet and kept getting this odd gleam in his eyes. It was almost scary. "We're going to kidnap Kira's little girlfriend and lure Kira to us." Yzak said in an overly patient voice. " Now lets go." WHAT? Athrun didn't want to kidnap an innocent bystander. What did she do? I knew it was a bad idea putting him in charge.

"Yzak we can't do that! She didn't do anything."

" Maybe not but she's dating the asshole who scarred me. I will get my revenge and I don't care who gets hurt in the process!" Athrun started to worry about Yzak. His eyes were glazed and he looked crazed. It was scary.

"Yzak..."

"Wooo-Hooo! Just our luck, I see the girl on the deck. Keep climbing we're almost there." Athrun looked up and seen a pretty red head girl. Was that her? If it is please have the common sense to go back inside or at least call Kira to come out with you.

XXXXXXX

Flay stood alone on the deck. She was once again angry with Kira. She couldn't help it though. She just really didn't feel well. He should understand why, they were riding across the ocean and she got seasick. It wasn't her fault. She got mad at him about nothing and for the first time he started seriously yelling at her. Why couldn't he understand her pain? "He's so inconsiderate!" Flay cried out. He told her that next time she was in trouble she could save herself or get someone else to do it because he was tired of her. Tired of her whinning and her yelling at him for no reason. He said she should be more like Miriallia. Nice and happy all the time. Flay started to cry. Why did he have to be so mean about it? Suddenly she heard a sound. "Who's there?" Flay asked hesitantly. "Kira..."

"Not Kira sweetheart, someone better!" Flay whirled around to see who was there. A guy slightly taller then her with white, shoulder length hair stood there. "Who are you?" Flay asked getting scared. She knew he wasn't a part of the ArcAngel.

"Your boyfriends worst nightmare." With that Yzak grabbed Flay and put his hand over her mouth so she couldn't scream. He then put a gag over her mouth and quickly climbed over edge of the deck and started his way down. He heaved Flay over his shoulder and started walking down. Flay tried kicking and biting but the guy was too strong. She looked around for an escape. That's when her eyes landed on a guy about 8 cm taller then her with long bluish hair. He was looking directly at her. He looked so familiar. She tried to ask for help but the gag was tight over her mouth. She started to cry and the guy had to look away.

XXXXXXX

"Kira you have so much to learn about women. They can get extremely moody and yell for no reason. Not to mention Flay also has the seasickness thing to add to it. When that happens just apologize and leave her alone." Lieutenant La Flaga told Kira.

"I can't believe you yelled at her. She must be so pissed at you." Kuzzey added in.

"I know, she is. I didn't mean to but she's been like this all week. Yelling for nothing. No matter what I do there's no pleasing her." Kira explained.

"Does captain Ramius do that to you?" Kuzzey asked La Flaga.

"How do you know about me and Ramius?" La Flaga asked while blushing.

"Rumours." Kira answered."I think I'll go look for her and apologize."

"Can I have your room after she kills you?"

"HaHa! Very funny Kuzzey." Kira said as he walked out of the engine room. He started to walk down the hallway when he saw the chief officer Neumann. "Hey Neumann, have you seen Flay?" Kira asked.

"Ya. She was talking with Miriallia then headed for the deck."

"Thanks." Kira thought about the things he said. They were mean. He should have thought about her seasickness before yelling at her. It's not her fault she's like that. Kira started for the deck when he heard the alarm go off. Then the loudspeaker... Kira Yamato and lieutenant Mu La Flaga report to the bridge. I repeat Kira Yamato and lieutenant Mu La Flaga report to the bridge. Flay would have to wait Kira thought as he ran in the direction of the bridge.

XXXXXXX

"Athrun you idiot! You got spotted. Hurry up and get on our sub. We'll quickly head back to headquarters and hope they don't catch us. If they do though I'm giving them you and running." Athrun quickly jumped on the sub. He may feel bad about kidnapping Kira's girlfriend but he wasn't about to get caught and put into an ArcAngel cell. He heard bad stories about them. Most revolved around their lost crewmate Dearka Elsman. He looked over to Kira's girlfriend. The girl was now tied up on the floor by the driver's seat of the sub. Well at least Yzak had finally taken off her gag. Yzak was sitting in the seat keeping a close eye on her. Yzak started the sub and put it on auto drive so that it would take them directly to headquarters with no detours. "She's a pretty thing isn't she? "Yzak asked Athrun while looking at Flay. "Oh ya you're engaged aren't you? Oh well, more for me. Maybe we'll have some fun later sweetheart." Yzak directed the last part to Flay. Her eyes widened.

"Stop calling me sweetheart!" Flay yelled at him. "I have a name."

"What is it then?" Yzak asked in a patronizing voice.

"Flay!" She spat " And you're gonna wish you never laid eyes on me when Kira's through with you."

" Oh really? I don't see that happening." Yzak said "But I do hope he comes. That way I can make him watch me rape you then make you watch me kill him. I feel like its Christmas in July. Ruinning Kira's life, it's the best present Santa Claus could let me have." Yzak started getting that glazed look again.

"Yzak calm down." Athrun said. Athrun hated that look. It really scared him. Probably because he didn't know what it meant.

"You, untie me." Flay demanded Athrun. "Don't just stand there you idiot, untie me!" Athrun looked torn.

"Don't you dare!" Yzak screamed. "If you do, you'd be just signing your death wish. If you touch those ropes so help me I'll kill you right here and now!"

"I'll leave her if you stop. She's not your little toy. All she is is a pawn in your twisted plot to get Kira. Don't touch her inapropriately. Got it?"

"Ya whatever" Yzak said the opposite of what he was thinking. He planned on touching her all right; even before Kira came. He didn't expect her to be so pretty. All he had to do is get rid of Athrun somehow. Maybe he could convince him to go visit his fiancé. "Ya that's a good idea." Yzak thought out loud.

"What's a good idea?" asked Athrun. Crap! Did he say that out loud?

"Uh, I was just thinking of how we could keep her in Le Creuset's room so I'm not tempted to touch her." Oh ya good recovery thought Yzak.

"Ok." Athrun agreed. Flay started to feel her anger fade to fear and with that came the realization and feeling that she was in a sub on water.

XXXXXXX

"All right here's the problem." Captain Ramius said, "Athrun Zala was spotted climbing down the ArcAngel." ATHRUN! Thought Kira. What's he doing here? "Apparently he was in a rush to get away so he must have been up to no good."

"Who spotted him?" La Flaga asked.

"I did." came the reply. Kira turned and saw Sai Argyle standing there. "He was climbing down the side really fast."

"So what action are we gonna take,Captain ?" asked Natarle Badriguel.

"We're sending Kira out in the strike to search for them and find out what's up. If there's trouble we'll send La Flaga after him."

"You think that's good enough. I say we follow them then storm their headquarters and defeat them all." yelled Natarle.

"Calm down Natarle, we just want to find them, not a full out battle." Captain Ramius reasoned. "Got it Kira?"

"Got it." Kira said as he ran back to the engine room to get in the strike. Once in the strike Kira got ready to launch. He hit all the apropriate buttons then waited for Miriallia. He heard Miriallia letting him know it's time. "Strike launching!" Kira said. Kira felt the rush as he shot out of the ArcAngel and then seen the view. All you could see for miles was the beautiful blue ocean. It sparkled and reminded him of how Flay's eyes sparkled when she was happy. He had to talk to her when he got back. After a while of flying and finding nothing Kira started to get bored. He was losing interest fast and started playing I spy with himself. Kira snapped back to attention when he seen a small white sub below him. "This is strike. Come in ArcAngel." At first Kira didn't hear anything and got worried. Then Miriallia's voice "This is ArcAngel, what's up strike?" "I've spotted a...Hey! Where'd it go? I lost it. There was a sub right beneath me and now it's gone."

"Give us your co-ordinates strike and we'll try to find it over the computers." Kira did so. "All right head back to the ArcAngel and we'll give you further instructions later." Kira changed direction and headed back. Once he was in he climbed out and went to his room in search of Flay. He had to apologize to her.

XXXXXXX

"That was close." Athrun said after hiting the button that made their sub invisble (a new Zaft creation).

"Yeah… too close. I still blame you Athrun. If you hadn't been seen they would have never known we were there." Yzak said.

"They might have guessed when they realized Flay was missing." Athrun said sarcastically. "Don't worry. We're almost at headquarters." Yzak reasured Athrun. Suddenly the sub lurched down and Flay moaned. "Kira would pick a girlfriend who gets sea sick." Yzak grumbled. Flay had been moved to a cot in the corner because she had started to throw up and it really grossed Yzak out. He hated it when other people were sick in front of him. Athrun had cleaned it up but Yzak could still smell it. Thank God! He thought when their underwater headquarters came into view. The sub shot into a small opening that led inside. Yzak couldn't wait to get out of the smelly sub. Once in Yzak took deep breaths trying to get the stench out of his nose. Yzak walked in to an elevator and Athrun followed carrying Flay. The elevator led to the main floor where the infirmary was. After quickly dropping Flay off at the infirmary and leaving direct instructions with the nurse to not let her out of his sight, Athrun and Yzak headed toward Le Creuset's room.

"Ah, you're back." Le Creuset said when they entered his room. "Did you accomplish your mission Yzak? "

"You knew about his mission!" yelled Athrun.

"Yes." Le Creuset replied calmly.

"And you still let him do it. Flay didn't deserve to be kidnapped. Why did you let him take an innocent bystander?" Athrun was angry that his commander would do that.

"This is a war Athrun. You better lose that conscience of yours or you're going to have trouble fighting this war."

"But this isn't about war, it's about revenge." Athrun argued.

"How do you think war is started?" asked Le Creuset. "From family dinners gone wrong. Revenge provokes war. Yzak is just giving Kira what he deserves. You can't complain to that. You have your own reasons for being in the war and I'm sure the bloody valentine has a lot to do with it."

"Yes sir." mumbled Athrun and he walked out the door. Even if he didn't agree with Le Creuset, he was still his commander. Athrun decided to check on Flay. He walked down towards the infirmary.

Kira had searched everywhere but in the girl's washroom and still he couln't find Flay. Miriallia swore that she wasn't in the washroom either. Where could she be? He was really starting to worry about her. Was she avoiding him? He had said some really mean things and Flay was the Queen of holding grudges. But if she was, where was she. He'd asked everyone on the ArcAngel but no one has seen her since she went up to the deck. Then the loudspeaker again: Kira Yamato please report to the bridge. I repeat Kira Yamato please report to the bridge. " Lousy timing." Kira grumbled as he ran to the bridge.

XXXXXXX

"So Yzak, what is it you want to do with this Flay girl? " asked Le Creuset.

"I'm surprised you have to ask. Besides have sex with her, I'm going to use her to lure Kira to us."

"I don't like that idea Yzak. He could bring others and our headquarter would be found out." Le Creuset reasoned.

"Then we'll lure him elsewhere. I just want to fight him. Not in mobile suits this time though. I want to be able to see his face when he dies."

"I see. How about you fight him at the closest town. You and Athrun can stay there with the girl in a hotel room until you get Kira there. You can use a radio and a video camera to contact him. If you get the right signal you should be able to get the ArcAngel Bridge."

"Perfect." Yzak said. "It's perfect. He won't find headquarters and I'll be able to get my revenge."

"I'll go call Briona's hotel and set up to rooms for you guys."

" Two?" Yzak asked.

"Ya. One for Athrun and one for you and Flay." Yzak smiled. This was going to be so much fun.

XXXXXXX

"How are you feeling?" Athrun asked Flay as she lay in the infirmary bed.

"I know you." Flay said. Then it hit her, the pictures, and the stories. "You're Athrun Zala!" Flay exclaimed. "You were Kira's best friend. Why are you doing this?"

"It's a war. I'm following orders." Athrun said quietly.

"That's bullshit. You can't tell me the white haired guy is your leader."

"Yzak...he's not. I am but I gave him permission to lead this mission and my commander agreed to it. There's nothing I can do." Athrun felt pathetic.

"You're pathetic." Flay said mirroring his feelings. "You could just bust me out. Instead you follow like their little lap dog."

"I can't. I can't get killed or die. It would break her heart."

"Who's her?" asked Flay.

"My fiancé. Lacus Clyne. She wouldn't be able to handle the death. She's too delicate. I couldn't bear knowing I caused her such pain." Athrun whispered.

"COWARD!" yelled Flay. She rolled over in a way of dismissing him. Athrun looked sadly at Flay's back. "Leave." She said quietly. Athrun got up and headed for the door. Once he got there he turned around to look at her. She still had her back to him. Athrun walked out feeling really bad. He should do something. He knew he should but if he did they would kill him for sure. Athrun walked to his room and climbed into his bed. There was so much on his mind. He had no idea... Nevermind. Athrun went to sleep but tossed and turned a lot.

XXXXXXX

Kira was at the bridge with Captain Ramius, Lieutenant La Flaga, Natarle Badriguel, Sai Argyle, Miriallia Haw and Kuzzey Buskirk. They were all prepared for what was to come next except him. His mind was on Flay. Where was she dammit ? "We couldn't find the sub afterwards but we havn't given..."

"Hello Captain Ramius, it's been a long time." Everyone jumped. They all turned towards the screen where Le Creusets voice had come from.

"Le Creuset!" yelled La Flaga. "What do you want?"

"Ah funny you should ask that La Flaga. You're getting right to the point. I have something you want. Or at least two of you do. Kira didn't know how he knew but he did.

"Flay!" he cried out.

"Ooh. He is a smart one. Indeed I do have Flay." Le Creuset said with a laugh. " She's quite sick though. Who knew the great Kira Yamato would fall in love with someone who gets sea sick." Kira wanted to smash the screen so he didn't have to see Le Creuset's smirking face. "Give her back." Kira yelled.

"Or what? You'll search for me? HA! You have no idea where we are so you can't do anything."

"What the hell do you want for her?" This comes from Sai.

"Ah the other one who loves her. It's not what I want it's what Yzak and Athrun want." Athrun! How could he do this to me Kira thought furiously? That bastard. "Kira you look a little mad. Did you think your friend would never hurt you in any way? This is a war and you're on opposite sides. Deal with it. Anyway, they want to fight Kira...alone. No help from La Flaga or anyone else. Just Kira."

"Fine!" Kira yelled. "Just give Flay back."

"Touchy touchy. You must fight them first. If you win you get to take her back with you. If not, well Yzak is quite fond of her already so..."

"YOU BASTARD!" Kira and Sai screamed in unison.

"We'll be in touch. Bye Bye." Then the screen went black. Everyone was quiet. No one knew what to do. Kira ran out of the room and Miriallia was going to chase after him when Kuzzey grabbed her arm.

"Let him go. He needs to think." Miriallia nodded and just watched helplessly.

XXXXXXX

Kira ran to his room and threw himself on his bed and cried. They took Flay because of him. God knows what Le Creuset, Yzak and...Athrun plan to do with her. He still had trouble digesting that Athrun had kidnapped Flay. And that Flay was gone. Kira pressed his face into her pillow. It still smelled like her hair. The whole bed smelled like her. All his memories of her came flooding back. The first time they had sex. The way she loved to tease him. The way she obsessed over the way she looked. How she looked in the morning, all rumpled and cute. The way she hogged the bed or the way she slept on his chest. The weight of her when he carried her to his bed, the way she looked when she was sick. They way her eyes sparkled and danced when she was happy. It was too much for Kira to handle. Another flood of tears came. He realized there was nothing he could do yet. But once he fought Yzak and Athrun...he'd make them pay. He had to win. Not for his sake but for Flay's. Then he remembered. You must fight them first. If you win you get to take her back with you. If not, well Yzak is quite fond of her already so... Yzak is fond of her. He had to stop them. Then an idea came to Kira. It was so crazy it just might work.

Yzak loaded Flay onto another sub, which in turn would take them to a boat. He heard Athrun behind him. They were on their way to Klorington, the closest town. There they would go to their rooms. Athrun would go to sleep and Yzak...He would go to sleep with Flay. The trip was going to be long though. Flay with her stupid seasickness would make sure of that. That will also make him wait longer for the 'sleeping' because he wasn't about to share a bed with someone who may throw up at any minute. Yzak gently laid Flay down on a cot and walked over to the drivers seat. How rude. She could have at least said thanks for putting her down gently thought Yzak. Athrun quietly sat in the passenger seat. Athrun was awfully quiet lately. Yzak wondered if he was thinking about saving Flay. He hoped not. Yzak didn't want to be the one to tell his fiancé that Athrun died in a tragic 'accident'. Oh well. We'll just see what happens. The main thing is to mentally prepare for the fight with Kira. Not only would he kill Kira, he'd get to keep Flay too.

XXXXXXX

Athrun sat beside Yzak in the passenger seat feeling really bad still. He really wanted to help Flay but not enough to risk his life and his fiancés happiness. He wasn't going to rescue her but he sure as hell wasn't going to let Yzak rape her. Athrun could tell that Yzak still wanted to. It was so obvious. The bulge in his pants was not his gun and he kept squirming in his seat. Athrun knew that Yzak was anticipating the moment when he would be alone with Flay but Athrun knew he could never let that happen. He swore to at least protect Flay from that.

"GET UP!" Kira yelled. The blond guy that was lying on a cot in his cell got up.

"What do you want?" asked Dearka.

"Where's your headquarters?" Kira demanded.

"Why should I tell you?"

"I'm Miriallia's friend, that's why!"

"What makes you think I'll tell because of that? This is a war. Why give away my sides hideout?" Dearka thought Kira had gone mad. Did Kira actually think that he would just tell him where headquarters was?

"Please..." Kira's voice started to crack. "Please. I know you love Miriallia. Yzak and Athrun kidnapped her friend. Flay. I need to save her." Dearka was stunned. How did he know about how he felt about Miriallia. Her friend. Hmmm. Kira must love this Flay. She must be the hot red head.

"You love her." It was a statement not a question.

"Yes." Kira said.

"I heard your fight. It really didn't sound like it. You told her you were tired of her."

"I know." Kira said sadly. "I need to save her."

"All right. I don't know exactly were it is because I've never actually been there but I have a vague idea where it is. Yzak described it to me." Dearka only agreed because he felt bad for Kira.

"If I find out you're lying the first person I'll tell is Miriallia, got it?"

"Ya I got it." Dearka mumbled.

" Then give me what you know."

XXXXXXX

Kira ran to the bridge with the information that he got from Dearka. "Captain Ramius! I have information on the where abouts of the headquarters." Kira shouted.

"Good job Kira. Tell Sai and he'll direct the ArcAngel in that direction." Captain Ramius said. "No." Kira denied her the information. "I'm taking the strike and going myself because thats what they want. Just me. No one else should get hurt."

"Stop being a fool Yamato." Natarle came in. "You're playing into their hands. They want you to go to them so they can attack you unfairly. They'll only fight you if their guaranteed to win." "Natarle is right. Let me go with you." This coming from La Flaga.

"No I can't risk anyone else's life." Kira said stubbornly.

"Stubborn bastard." They all looked up at the screen to see Yzaks smirking face. "I see I'm causing pain on the ArcAngel. I love it!"

"Give her back Yzak !" Kira yelled. The screen then showed Flay tied up on a bed.

"Flay!" Sai and Kira shouted out.

"I don't think I'll rush to do that particular task. I kinda like her right here on my bed." Yzak snickered. He loved the way the colour drained from both Kira's and Sai's faces.

"Flay it's ok. I'm coming for you. I won't let this ass win." Kira said.

"I wouldn't bet on that. I'm determined to win. If I kill you I'll not only achieve a goal but I also get a little prize too." Yzak laughed as he walked over to Flay and lifted her by the ropes binding her until she was in a sitting position. Kira seen she was gagged too. Yzak took her chin in his hand. "She is a pretty thing Kira. Too bad you're to stupid to keep a girl. She would have made a great bride. Now she's mine." Flay pulled her chin out of his hand. "Bitch!" Yzak yelled and hit her. Flay started to cry.

"Don't touch her you asshole!" Yelled Kira. "Flay I'm so sorry. I'll come for you. Don't worry."

XXXXXXX

Dearka laid in his bed wondering if Kira had left yet to take headquarters by storm. He wondered if Flay was ok. Then he heard footsteps. "I promise I told you everything. I don't know anymore Kira." Dearka said without looking who it was.

"Thank you." a soft feminine voice said. Dearka shot out of his cot. Miriallia !

"Are you ok? Flay was your friend after all." Dearka asked. He walked over to the door of his cell where she was standing outside of the bars. There were tears in her eyes. Dearka reached through the bars and brushed her tears away with his thumb. "It'll be ok. I told Kira all I know and Kira's a really bright guy. He'll find her." Miriallia pulled out a key. She had the key to his cell. How did she get that? She opened the door and walked inside. He quickly took her in his arms and she started sobbing into his chest. "Shhh. It's ok sweetheart. Everything's gonna be fine." He whispered into her hair. Dearka easily picked Miriallia up and laid her on his cot. He climbed in beside her and held her. She snuggled up to him and fell asleep. The feeling of her against him made him hard but he didn't react on his arousal. He let her sleep and just cuddled her. "Everything is going to be fine." He whispered into the darkness.

XXXXXXX

"Here's the deal. Meet me in Klorington at the town center. Bring no one or else I'll kill Flay on the spot. We'll battle it out to decide who gets the sex kitten." Yzak said.

"Don't call her that!" Sai cried.

"Aww. The little naturals upset... too bad. You got the instructions Kira. The meeting will be at 23:00. I expect to see you on time Kira. Being punctual is important. Bye for now." The screen went black and the image of Flay tied on a bed with Yzak sitting beside her disappeared. "DAMN!" Kira had no idea how to defeat both Athrun and Yzak at the same time. They were both very experienced fighters. What was he going to do? If he brought La Flaga Yzak would kill Flay.

"Kira I'll go get the strike ready." Natarle said.

"Ya whatever." Kira muttered.

"I'm coming with you." La Flaga told Kira.

"NO! I'm not risking Flay's life. I can't. I'm going by myself. Don't you dare follow or I'll kill you." Kira walked out to prepare for the fight with Yzak and Athrun. He had to win or he'd not only lose his life, he'd give away Flay's life along with it.

XXXXXXX

"Mir, honey wake up." Dearka nudged Miriallia.

"Mmmm." she rolled onto him and he groaned inwardly. Why was she making this so hard on him? Finally she opened her eyes. "Oh." she cried. "Sorry." When she went to get up he stopped her. "Dearka..." He cut off her sentence with his mouth. It was their first kiss together. He kissed her gently at first until he realized she wasn't resisiting him but leaning into him. He nibbled on her bottom lip, which made her moan giving him the chance to slip his tongue into her mouth. He ran his tongue along hers as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She pressed herself against him and he felt her soft breast against his chest.

"Mir..." he moaned. He pulled back but she whispered,

"Don't stop." Dearka wasn't sure what he should do.

"Mir maybe we shouldn't."

"Dearka please don't stop. I want you." Her eyes widened. Dearka was only human and he had to except the invitation even under the circumstances. He started kissing her again and Miriallia really got into it. She moaned against his lips and started to pull off his shirt. He lifted his arms and broke the kiss so she could pull the shirt over his head. He started kissing her again and unbuttoned her uniform shirt. She was wearing a white bra underneath. He broke the kiss again to look at her and he couldn't help but stare. Those uniform shirts really hid stuff. Miriallia was so much bigger chested then she looked with her uniform shirt.

"You're so beautiful Mir." Dearka whispered to her. Her hands were now at his pants, pulling them down. He reached for her stockings and pulled them down, next came her skirt. She lay there in just her white bra and panties and he realized how much he loved her.

"Dearka..." She said with a husky voice. He layed on top of her and started un doing the front clasp of her bra. It wouldn't come undone. Damn. She gently pushed against his chest and he lifted off her. She sat up and did it herself and then pulled off her panties and lay back down. WOW, thought Dearka. He was practically drooling. He quickly pulled down his boxers and layed on her once again. Miriallia was finally his.

Kira got out of the strike and looked around. So this is Klorington thought Kira. It's really pretty. Klorington was a small post card town. He started to head for the town's center enjoying the view. He came an hour early to mentally prepare and look around for objects that could be useful. He had to win. He wouldn't let that bastard have Flay. That's when he ran into the last person he wanted to run into. "Athrun, you're early." Kira said.

XXXXXXX

"Mir..." Dearka said as she kissed his neck.

"Ya." she whispered.

" I lo..." The loudspeaker cut him off: Will Miriallia Haw report to the bridge I repeat Miriallia Haw report to the bridge.

"Oh no." She squeaked. They hadn't even had sex yet and he was throbbing he wanted her so bad. She was just as horny and really didn't want to leave, but she had to. She climbed out from under him. "I'll be back, I promise." Miriallia said as she quickly climbed into her clothes. Dearka groaned. "You'll get to take them off again." Miriallia said with a wink. He smiled and watched her walk out. She locked the door behind her and started running in the direction of the bridge. He had almost told Miriallia that he loved her. He hadn't meant to. Before he realized it he almost said the words, it came so naturally. He couldn't though; he wasn't ready for that. At least he didn't think he was ready.

XXXXXXX

"We can't just let him go by himself" La Flaga argued with Natarle.

"Why not? He wanted to go and he's right. You heard what Yzak said. He'd kill Flay if you went."

"But what if they didn't know I was there, I could've hid in the bushes or something and snuck into the fight." La Flaga said.

"And said what, 'what a coincidence meeting you here, can I join the fight?" Natarle reasoned. "Have any of you seen Miriallia? We plan on discussing a course of action if Kira loses and no one can find her anywhere." Captain Ramius intruded on the conversation.

"Here I am!" came the voice of Miriallia.

"Good then we'll begin. If Kira Yamato loses and dies we must save Flay still." Captain Ramius started.

"No! I don't want to hear this. I know Kira will win. He's determined to save the love of his life. If he was fighting for just himself I might've been worried but he's fighting for Flay's life so I know he'll win!" exclaimed Miriallia.

"She's right you know. Because it's Flay he won't let himself lose. He'll protect her at all costs." Kuzzey agreed with Miriallia.

"But you never know. Planning ahead is the right thing to do." Natarle said.

"No. I won't listen to this. I'm leaving. I'm not planning Kira's death. I know he'll come back. He wouldn't want us to do this. It's depressing." With that Miriallia ran out of the room. Kuzzey kinda wanted to follow her because he was worried about her. He had no idea where she was hiding out and if anything happened to her... he'd never forgive himself.

XXXXXXX

"Early for what?" Athrun asked extremely confused.

"How fast he forgets. You know, you trying to kill me, Yzak keeps Flay. Ring a bell?"

"I'm not trying to kill you, what the hell is this about?" Athrun thought Kira might've hit his head. "You really don't know?"

"Know what?" Athrun was getting exasperated. Kira led Athrun to a bench and told him the whole story. "So you're here to fight Yzak?"

"Ya and supposedly you too." Kira replied.

"Well I can tell you I'm not in the fight. I want to apologize for the kidnapping though. I was there and I let it happen. I should have stopped Yzak."

"You let it happen, you bastard!" Kira yelled and punched Athrun in the face. "If she dies or gets hurt I'll kill you, you son of a bitch." Kira stormed away in the direction of the town center leaving Athrun sitting there with his hand over his mouth. Blood trickled down his chin. A young woman decided to come over and help him.

"Are you ok sir? I seen that guy hit you. Do you want a wet cloth or something?"

"No thanks." Athrun denied her help.

"Please sir, your lip is swelling."

"I said no. I don't deserve help. Let it swell." Athrun got up and walked away from the poor woman who just wanted to help.

XXXXXXX

Kuzzey was really worried when he hadn't seen or heard from Miriallia in an hour so he searched for her. Where hadn't they looked before? The girl's washroom but he couldn't go in there. That's when Natarle walked by. "Natarle you're a girl."

"Uh yea, have been all my life."

"Can you please go in the washroom and see if Miriallia is in there."

"Sure." Natarle entered the washroom and checked around. No one was in there. She came out. "Sorry Kuzzey. She's not in there."

"Oh! Thanks."

"No problem." Where could she be? OH! An idea hit him but she wouldn't be there would she? She couldn't. But he knew she was. Kuzzey ran down to the dungeon room where the jail cells were. He didn't hear anything at first, then a grunting noise. Then another coupled with a moan. She wasn't sleeping with him was she? No stay positive Kuzzey he thought to himself. He came upon Dearka's cell and seen the last thing in the world he wanted to see. Miriallia on top of Dearka, and both of them naked. She was riding him. The only good part was that they didn't even notice that he was there. Kuzzey turned around and quickly ran out of the dungeon. How could she be sleeping with their prisoner? That was unethical. But Kuzzey knew that wasn't the real reason why he was upset. His feelings would have been the same even if it was Sai she was with. It hurt, seeing her on top of another guy. Why didn't he tell her his feelings when he had the chance?

XXXXXXX

Kira finally reached town center and he still had 40 minutes to spare. He looked around. For a town center there wasn't much there. It was mostly stone ground with a fountain in the middle. There were benches randomly placed and an ice cream store to the side but that was it. You'd think that there would be stores or something. Now he understood why Yzak chose this particular spot to fight. Not much for him to improvise with. Oh well. Now that he knew he wasn't fighting Athrun it would be easier on him. Also, now it was only one on one so it was much easier to win. Kira looked around again making sure he knew the area so that if he had to move he wouldn't trip and fall, then he seen her. She was sitting on a bench far off; her red hair blowing in the wind, Flay. He ran to the bench and seen she was tied and gagged still. "Baby I'm so sorry. I didn't mean anything I said. I love you." Kira said. Her eyes widened and she tried to speak but because of the gag she couldn't. He reached out to pull it down. Just as he got it down he felt a blow to the side of his head and Flay voice, along with Athrun's yelling "It's a trap."

XXXXXXX

Athrun decided that he had to help Kira out. They use to be best friends and his love was taken away. Athrun wouldn't have been able to think straight if his fiancé was taken. He ran to the town center in time to see Yzak about to hit Kira. Clearly Kira wasn't thinking straight either. "It's a trap." he yelled at the same time as Flay. He promised himself he'd help. He ran to the bench preparing to help Kira out

XXXXXXX

Kira was pissed. The asshole tricked him. The punch to his head really hurt. He quickly got up and whirled on a surprised Yzak. Yzak wasn't expecting him to be able to get up. Kira punched Yzak in the face hard enough to make him lose his balance. Kira kicked him while he was on the ground. "Get up you bastard." Kira yelled. Yzak did but just to punch Kira in the gut. Kira fell but rolled. He got up ready to hit Yzak again when he looked up and seen a gun on him. "You said no weapons you son of a bitch." Kira cried.

"Ya. No weapons for you. I never said anything about me."

"You ass!"

XXXXXXX

La Flaga was getting into moebius zero. He had made the decision to help Kira whether he was supposed to or not. "La Flaga stop. I'm coming with you." La Flaga turned to see Sai running towards him.

"You have no battle experience kid, you have no chance."

"Ya but if Flay dies and I didn't try to save her...I might as well have died anyway."

"Fine." La Flaga agreed. He made room in the cockpit of his mobile suit for Sai. Sai climbed in beside him and put on a seatbelt. La Flaga started pressing buttons getting ready until he heard Miriallia's voice let him know that it was time. "Moebius zero launching." Moebius zero shot out of the ArcAngel and he steered it in the direction of Klorington. "Hold on kid, we should be there in about an hour. I'll let you know when we're in the vincity of Klorington." La Flaga told Sai. He was trying to act all cool and collected but on the inside he prayed that they got there in time to help.

XXXXXXX

"NO!" screamed Flay. She didn't want Kira dead. She'd rather die herself. "Stop!"

"In your dreams sweetheart. I've been waiting to kill this bastard for a long time."

"STOP CALLING ME SWEETHEART!" Flay yelled at him.

"Shut up Bitch." He swore at her getting distracted enough for Kira to hit the gun out of his hand. "Shit!" he yelled and tried to dive for his gun but Kira tackled him in the air. Athrun ran in and took the gun and then ran out. "Athrun Zala give that gun to me!" Yzak demanded. Kira didn't give him a chance to hear a response. He punched Yzak and then jumped on him. The two were rolling on the stone ground and punching each other.

"Kira!" Flay screamed. She couldn't lose him. Athrun ran to her and untied her. She grabbed the gun from him and pointed it at him. "Yzak if you don't leave him I'll blow your leaders brains out." Flay stated. Kira and Yzak stopped rolling and looked up.

Kuzzey sat in his room alone. Why didn't he realize it before? She often talked about letting him out. How he really was a good person, he just had a side he wanted to fight on. He just wanted to protect his people. He should have known but he didn't and know that he did it hurt so much, especially because he had walked in on them. He didn't think he'd ever get over it.

"You're amazing Mir." Dearka told her as they lay together after being satisfied. They were now too tired to move so they laid together cuddling on top of the mussed sheets.

"I try." she said with a giggle. Dearka just looked at her. She was so beautiful and funny and smart and...God he was really going on. What's wrong with him? He must really love her. Should he tell her?

"Mir...I...love you." he said the last part really fast. Miriallia looked up at him, her eyes wide.

"I love you too Dearka. I was just scared to tell you." Dearka was so happy that she loved him. He kissed her hard and when he came up for air he shouted,

"She loves me!" Mir had to giggle. Her life suddenly felt perfect.

"Kill him. I don't care." Yzak replied.

"Yzak! I thought we were friends, how could you do this to me." Athrun whined. Kira got up and ran for Flay, dodging Yzak. He grabbed the gun from Flay and whispered,

"Run." She just whispered back

"No I'm staying with you." He didn't want her too but he couldn't change her mind. He turned back to Yzak just in time to see him diving for him. Kira screamed as he went down and that's when La Flaga came in with Sai. La Flaga quickly punched Athrun hard enough to knock him out. Sai grabbed Flay and started to head toward La Flaga's mobil suit. "No! Leave me. I want to see what happens. I need to help Kira." She screamed. Yzak and Kira were still on the floor wrestling for the gun. Suddenly a shot rang out. "NO!" screamed Flay. Kira crumpled to the floor. "KIRA!" she started to cry. La Flaga quickly pulled his gun out and shot Yzak in the chest. Yzak crumpled beside Kira. Flay then kicked Sai and he let her go howling in pain. "Kira..." she cried as she ran to his body. "Kira, I love you too. I'm sorry for being bitchy. Please don't die. I love you." she started to sob and everything else she said no one could understand. That's when Kira twitched. "Kira..." she whispered hopefully. Everyone else just quietly looked on (everyone being Sai and La Flaga because Athrun was unconscious and Yzak was shot).

"Flay..." he whispered hoarsly. "Did I win?" Flay squealed with delight.

"Yes you won." She said as she through her arms around him. He cried out in pain. "Oh, I'm so sorry." she whispered as she realized he was shot in the shoulder. La Flaga came and picked up Kira. He walked towards the strike because there was more room in there then in moebius zero. He quickly climbed in with Sai in the passenger seat and Flay and Kira in the back.

"This is the strike calling ArcAngel, come in ArcAngel."

"This is ArcAngel whats up?" came Captain Ramius voice.

"We got Kira and Flay. Kira's injured though. We're all riding back in the strike."

"Got it. We'll send someone out to pick up your mobile suit." Finally the battle was over thought La Flaga. Flay was safe and Kira would heal fast being a coordinator and all. Everything seemed to be ok for once.

XXXXXXX

Flay quickly walked down the hallway towards the infirmary. She was going to see Kira. He had been in there for about an hour but she had to see him. It was the first thing she did after quickly telling everybody the story. She started to run when she finally saw the door to the infirmary. She walked in and went into the room with Kira's name on the door. She quietly closed the door behind her. Then she looked at the bed where Kira lay, sleeping shirtless with his shoulder wrapped up. She walked in and sat beside his bed in the chair that was left there. "Flay..." he whispered as he gently opened his eyes.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you. Go back to sleep."

"You didn't wake me. I was just resting my eyes. I'm so sorry for what I said. I'm not tired of you and I never will be, I promise. I didn't mean anything I said. I was just upset because you were angry at me for everything all week and..."

"Shhhh. I know. It's ok." Flay whispered as she placed two fingers over his lips to stop him from reminding her of their fight.

"Come here." Kira said and Flay obeyed. She gently climbed into the bed with him and got under the covers on his right side. She cuddled up to him minding the injury in his left shoulder. "I love you Flay."

"I love you too." she whispered back. Everyone was happy finally. Flay drifted to sleep with Kira's arms around her. Soon after he fell asleep too.

XXXXXXX

Athrun gingerly got up and rubbed his jaw. What happened? He couldn't remember but that might be because of the shooting pain in his jaw. "Yzak..." he called out. He looked over and seen him on the floor. He was shot in the chest. Was he dead? Suddenly Yzak moved. "Where's Kira?" Yzak asked with a cracked voice.

"Gone." Athrun replied and the walked away.

"Where are you going? Help me." Yzak demanded.

"You would have let her kill me." was all Athrun said as he walked away. Yzak layed there thinking. He had almost won.

"Damn you Kira, I will win. This is far from over. I will be back." Yzak shouted as best as he could.

"Shut up." Some guy yelled and through water on Yzak. This just wasn't his day.


End file.
